Dear Diary
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: *FINISHED* Some of the guys from Part 2 of the Good Ol' Days have written diary entries and letters to express how they are feeling
1. Jessie

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, ZIP, ZILCH, NUTTER, NOTHING, NOT A THING. Oh apart from a Global Warning T-shirt, An official WWE merchandise bag, WWE Global Warning Program that I got when I went to Global Warning and the Forceable Entry CD that my friend gave me!  
  
A/N: I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD (Hey hang on a sec does that make me related to Chris Jericho EEEW GROSS I don't want to be Queen of the world if it makes me related to THAT FREAK!). Take a look at Sweet Chin Music and Happenstance by Lizzie Borden, WWE Spring Break in Cancun by Onthaedge, Past Relieved by I dunno and Stand Here with me and Family Ties By Jerichosbabe2007 these are like my favourite stories by my fav authors. Hey review my story and I will read some of yours.  
  
A/N2: Ok I know I said this is the Sequel to The Good Ol' Days (what was I on when I titled that?). But it's more of the thoughts of some of the people from The Good Ol' Day. Its diary entries based on stuff that happened in The Good Ol' Days (hint the name Dear Diary). Any way Read and Review PLZ PLZ PLZ I will buy you chocolate if you do! Any way I have used the wrestlers real names that I know and I will put in brackets their wrestling names. Check out the Proper Sequel to The Good Ol' Days, The Future Years.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've been here for about a year now, where's here? Vince Mc Mahon's Home For Girls. It's ok I mean we don't starve or go with out TV, man I even got my own room, but it's weird, this is properly the longest I have ever lived somewhere since Michael then mum left.  
  
Michael is my brother he is well was about 14 years older than me, and left when I was about 4 so that means 12 years with out my big brother. Mum lost it when he left and walked out on dad and me a year later. So for the past 11 years it has been dad and me. Well until he died in a wrestling accident last year.   
  
So how did I get here? Vince Mc Mahon and my dad were really good friends and Vince took pity on me bought me here and in January gave me a wrestling scholarship with the WWF Academy for Buddy Wrestlers.   
  
Hey I aint complaining its fun and I've made some new friends, Especially these 2 girls from the home Amy (Lita) and Kazza. I got a really hot and kind of sweet boyfriend, his names Dwayne Douglas Johnson (The Rock) he is 19 and in a different group than me at training but that's ok. His dad and granddad are like wrestling legends and Dwayne is determined to follow in their footsteps. He doesn't live at the boy's home or go to school with us he goes to College and plays Varsity football, so I only see him a couple of times a week.   
  
At school and the academy it's mostly split into kids from the home and kids not from the home. We don't really tell any one we are from the home but its kind of obvious. The other kids are just like 'you have no parents you are worthless etc." so we tend to hang out with our own kind. The group I hang out with is totally awesome, its mainly guys but us girls are catching up quickly, the people in our group are, Adam 'Funny guy' Copeland (Edge), Jeff 'Live for the Extreme' Hardy, his brother Matthew 'Version 1" Hardy, Jason 'Cry Baby' Reso (Christian) - Every time he looses a match or something he has a hissy fit, Chris 'I'm the king of the world' Irvine (Chris Jericho, Y2J), Eddie 'Mullet Boy' Guerrero, Gregory 'Superman' Helms (Hurricane), Brendan, Amy Dumas (Lita), Kazza, Stacy 'Long legs' Keibler, Trish 'Stratusfaction Guaranteed ' Stratus, Molly 'Good girl' Holly, Torrie Wilson and me. So that's 15 of us oh and there's this kid whose our age and hangs out with us sometimes his name is Shannon 'The traitor' Moore. Whenever there's a fight between us and the older kids (Paul Levesque (The Game), Steve Williams (Stone Cold Steve Austin), Dwayne Johnson (The Rock), Stephanie 'Million Dollar Princess Mc Mahon and her brother Shane Mc Mahon) Shannon is always on their side.  
  
Jeff is like my best friend he is so sweet. In front of everyone he is a total psycho but when it's just us 2 he is really different. He changes his hair colour every week! It's always funny to see his new style. He is so crazy when he was 9 he jumped off the veranda at school trying to fly. Thank goodness he didn't kill himself just broke both his legs. He says he wants to be just like his dad when he gets older, with that live for the moment, never say die attitude! It's bound to kill him.   
  
Jessie.  
  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I can't believe it! I seriously didn't think it was possible! Let me explain, I had met all the trainers at the academy bar one, who was away on his honeymoon. So Jeff promised to introduce me to him. When he finally came back Jeff kept his promise and took me to meet supposedly the best trainer there. They call him HBK or Shawn Michaels, so Jeff was just like "Jessie I would like to introduce you to the man who needs no introduction…" and he never finished cause when I looked HBK in the eyes I knew it had to be him! I hadn't seen him in 12 years but he was my brother and you can always recognise family.   
  
I couldn't believe it; it was Michael, the same Michael who walked out on the family 12 years ago. Now he doesn't even have the same goddamn name. Ok so he swapped his middle name with his first name. But still, it's like he's not my brother any more! Ok sure he stopped being my brother 12 years ago but I always dreamt the day he would return. It would be like old times again, Michael, mum, dad and me! Everything would be ok we would be a family. But its like Michael isn't Michael any more he is some stranger named Shane!  
Jessie.  
  
Dairy,  
OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!! Jeff kissed me, I kissed Jeff, Jeff and I kissed and it was amazing… NO! It shouldn't of happened I'm with Dwayne and I love him… Don't I.  
  
He came around earlier said I had to choose, him or Jeff, I don't want to choose, Jeff is my best friend and Dwayne he's my boyfriend. It reminds me of when I was younger, 4 years after Michael left, this gang, that were looking for Michael found me and my dad, two of them kidnapped me and said I had to choose to be rapped or die. I picked rapped - wouldn't any one? Then I had to choose who was going to rap me first? Yeah like I had much of a choice! I was so scared!! I was only 8 years old and made to make the biggest decision of my life.   
  
When Dwayne said to me I had to choose that day all came flooded back, then the tears came again! I had to say something so I quizzed him he couldn't answer any of my questions! Once Dwayne left Jeff turned up, he was so supportive he is so caring and I asked him the same questions, what's so wrong is that he could answer them all.   
  
Jeff's always been so sweet to me always caring about me! Sure Dwayne's sweet and all except when he's been drinking or lost a match or got bad marks for an assignment or actually basically any time…   
  
I think I have made my decision! It's the only choice! Amy and Kazza were right! I deserve better…   
  
Now just to break the news.  
  
Jessie,  
  
  
A/N: OK, so that's Jessie's diary entries next will properly be Shawn's or Jeff's they won't be as long. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Shawn

I own nothing!!!  
  
A/N: Ok this is a letter written by Shawn to Jessie after seeing Jessie for the first time in 12 years.  
  
Dear Jessie,  
  
Jessie, I can't say what I want to say aloud so I decided to write it down, I am so sorry about mom and dad, I don't know why Vince didn't tell me! I never wanted to hurt you! I love you so much, but I had no choice! They were going to kill me and hurt you! I had to get away. I was only 18 I didn't know what to do! After the fight with mom and dad I went to the one man who could help, Vince. He said he would help me, that I could change my name and he would teach me to wrestle, he promised you would be ok! Mom wasn't meant to leave.  
  
When I saw your face to day it was filled with so much excitement but when I looked into your eyes all I saw was the hurt. You asked me why I didn't write, trust me I started a million letters over the years but I didn't know what to say or where to post them to! Jessie what was I going to write?   
  
Dear mom, dad and Jessie, sorry I ran away but some one was going to kill me, I am ok, dad your best friend is hiding the truth and helping me!   
  
I couldn't say where I was it might have been intercepted, then they would of found me and killed me! I was going to die for telling the truth for ratting in their leader. I was 18 years old and had some much more life to live!   
  
Jessie, trust me there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you, when I was wrestling I would look up into the crowd and look for you! Every kid I trained reminded me of you! I was constantly asking Vince, have you heard from Dad? How are they? How is Jessie? He just kept saying you were fine.   
  
If I knew the truth I would of come home, Jessie you have to believe me! I never ever wanted you to be put through so much pain! There was a story on the news about 8 years ago a young girl was gang rapped, they showed the picture, I couldn't believe it, it looked just like you, I asked Vince and he said he would look into it, and that was the end he never told me who it was! At that stage I just threw myself into my work harder than ever, deep down inside I couldn't get that little girls face out of my mind, it was identical to yours! I prayed every night, I said, "Dear God, please don't let that young girl be Jessie, she's so young, please God let everything be ok, Let them know I love them, that I am alive!"  
  
I never forgot the little girl from the news, but eventually it was pushed to the back of my mind, until the day I saw you again, the slight bruising on your face, properly from a match, but it just bought back the picture of the little girl in the news, I looked into your eyes and knew it was you, it took everything I had to hold back the tears, I felt so guilty, I know those gang members were after me and they went for you! OH JESSIE I AM SO SORRY.  
  
Jessie please, please find it in your heart to forgive me, I love you and I will love you forever,  
  
Your Brother,  
Shawn. 


	3. Jeff

A/N: OK first off sorry for the lack of updating I was on Fraiser Island Saturday, Sunday and Monday then stayed at my dad's place Monday night. Also updates are going to become quiet rare because I start school again this week but I will try and up date as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
  
A/N2: ok these are thoughts written down by Jeff about what happened at the pool hall then the park with Jessie. Its not really a diary cause that is such a girly thing to do.  
  
  
Oh my gosh, I can't believe I let this happen. She wasn't meant to find out this way! And she's going out with Dwayne, who is going to kick my ass the minute he finds all this out. I didn't want to kiss her, it just happened. Jessie was upset after me singing Crash and Burn which is the song they played at her dad's funeral, I should never of asked her about how he died. I guess I knew all along, it was the only deaths in the WWF for years.   
  
Just hearing about it reminded me of dad, Matt's and my first fishing trip, where Matt fell in, how dad took total charge when mom got sick, always made sure we were at school on time, that we were well fed and clothed. He became a mom while keeping his role as a dad and working. I don't know how he did it; he never missed a show and made sure we never missed a little league game, or anything. The next year mom died, then it all changed. He made plans for Vince and we moved to the home and we saw dad once every few months. It was special treat for Matt and me to see dad's last show. He had rung Vince and requested we be there, he had a surprise for us after the show and we were so excited! But everything changed with the accident and we never found out the surprise. After dad's funeral Vince bought us back here.  
  
About 3 months later Jessie showed up at school then 4 months after that Vince bought her into the academy and said she had a scholarship. I fell for her then and there, I already knew I had no chance so I befriended her, then I found out she was with Dwayne I knew if any one found out my feelings for her Dwayne would flatten me. Now I have gone a ruined it all!   
  
Dwayne's made her choose, and I know she will choose him! He is older, bigger and stronger than me! If I were she I would choose him.   
  
I went and saw her, just before, she had blood running down her face and you could see bruising starting to form. She tried to hide it but it was so hard to ignore. I tried to say something to her about it but it was clear she didn't want my help. Surely he didn't hit her! Did he? I didn't think he was like that. I knew he was aggressive but he wouldn't hit a girl… Would he?   
  
Oh god if he hit her I am seriously going to kick his ass! Not like he would feel it he is like twice my size. Oh god! I am in so much trouble he is going to kill me, no matter how hard I try he is going to beat the shit out of me, and to top it all off I am not even going to get the girl.  
  
I AM SO SCREWED!!!!! 


	4. Dwayne

A/N: Yea, I know I said I would update yesterday but I didn't so I am updating all the one's I wrote yesterday and today.  
  
A/N 2: Ok this is Dwayne blowing off steam to Steve Williams (Stone Cold Steve Austin) after talking to Jessie.  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT! THE LITTLE SLUT! I SHOULD OF KNOWN SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD EVENTUALLY HAPPEN! SHE IS SUCH A SLUT!!!!   
  
WHAT A TOTAL BITCH! AND WITH THOSE BIG CROCODILE TEARS 'I'M SO SORRY DWAYNE I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN' BULL SHIT SHE DIDN'T I BET SHE AND JEFF HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR AGES...   
  
DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I WANT TO CALM DOWN AND I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!!!!  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE BITCH! SHE IS SUCH A COW! SHE SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT I AM NOT BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HER AND HER PISSING LITTLE LOVER BOY JEFF, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT HE'S MY FRIEND. WHAT TYPE OF FRIEND WOULD DO THAT TO ANOTHER FRIEND? HE DESERVES ALL HE GETS.   
  
I GAVE HER A CHOICE THAT'S THE MOST SHE DESERVES IF EVEN THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LITTLE SHIT! IF I SEE THAT JERK JEFF, I WILL TEACH HIM WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE MUCKS AROUND WITH MY GIRL!   
  
DOESN'T SHE GET IT SHE IS MY GIRL! I OWN HER! I DESERVE TO BE TREATED BETTER THAN THIS, I AM A FUTURE WWF SUPERSTAR, SO WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS TREATING ME LIKE THIS!!! THAT TOTAL COW!  
  
A/N: Ok that's the end of the diary entries I am thinking of writing an Edge fiction or something of the sort! Hope you enjoyed these stories!!!! 


End file.
